


Other Sides

by swifs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Young Kabby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifs/pseuds/swifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots based on AU prompts that i found on Tumblr.<br/>[English is not my first language so please excuse my mistakes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Kabby Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Kabby+Squad).



> "i had a party last night and you woke up on my couch and i don't know who you are" AU  
> (College AU)

Callie promised a wild party for the end of the semester and she delivered, as usual.  
Abby didn't know at what point of the night she stopped counting her drinks but that was not important, the raging headache she was experiencing was her first priority.  
Abby got out of bed and almost tripped on the clothes on the floor.

"What the-"  
She was naked, why was she naked? She immediately glanced at her bed only to find it empty to her relief.

"Well either he escaped or i drank way more than what i was suspecting"  
Her nakedness still a mistery, Abby made her way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and most importantly to look for a very much needed aspirin.  
As soon as she set foot in the bathroom she noticed that the bathtub was filled with empty bottles of vodka and whisky.

"I guess this party got a bit out of hand"  
She whispered to herself still half asleep.

Twenty minutes and a shower later Abby remembered that it was Sunday and she needed to head to work.  
"Fuck! 10 am?! Im so fired"  
She said while glancing at her phone.

She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white tee and threw them on quickly while scanning the room in search for her shoes.

"Calm down Abby, you are basically already fired"  
Said a figure appearing at the doorway.

"Callie! Why didn't you wake me up?!"  
"Because i got up like ten minutes ago, i heard you cursing at the shower"  
"Well i'm not sorry about that.... We really need to call someone to come and fix it, it takes ages to make it start"  
"Yeah i know, but we are a bit short of money right now"  
"Now we'll be even more since there's no chance in hell Mr. Hudley won't fire me"  
She said while looking at her phone.  
She had 5 missed call…from Mr. Hudley, the owner of a little cafeteria near their college in which she had started working at the beginning of the semester.

"Callie will you please go get me a coffee? I gotta call him back"  
"Okay, i need one too…or ten"  
She said glancing up at Abby.  
"You know that jeans really bring out your ass"  
Callie said with a smirk.  
"I know, that's why their my favorite, now go get me my drug"  
"Fineee..Be nice with Mr. Hudley maybe he'll let this one pass"  
She said halfway out the door.

 

"Yes i'm terribly sorry but i had-"  
"I don't care Abby, i can't accept you not showing up on a Sunday morning, you know how damn busy we are!"  
"I know and as i said-"  
"I don't wanna hear it, learn what it means to be an adult with responsibilities and then call me back"  
Mr. Hudley said before hanging up.  
"Shit!"  
Abby said while sinking down on the bed.

"I need food"  
She said as she felt her stomach growling.  
Headed straight for the kitchen she bumped into something or better someone.

"What the-?!"  
She screamed and she looked up to find a guy she was pretty sure she had seen before.  
"Sorry i was looking for the bathroom and you just appeared"  
"And who the hell are you exactly?! and why are you in my apartment and with -"  
She took a better look at him and noticed he was shirtless.  
"-and with no shirt on?!"  
"My name is Marcus Kane and i guess i crushed on your couch last night and for the shirt…i don't remember much but i'm pretty sure i threw it at someone last night"  
"Aggressive"  
"Im always a sucker for drunk fights"  
He said with a smile and they both burst out laughing.  
"Well i'm Abigail, Abigail Walters but everyone calls me Abby"  
"Well nice to meet you Abby 'god this guy is really a sight to behold' Walters"  
"Nice to meet you too Marcus 'shirtless smart ass guy who scared the hell out of me' Kane"  
They shook hands and started laughing again.  
"I think one of Callie's exes left a few things here, maybe we can find you a shirt"

She said while heading towards Callie's bedroom.  
"I thought you liked me shirtless"  
"Flirting with an hangover Abby won't get you far"  
"What if i flirt with a very refreshed Abby tomorrow night over dinner? I know a place where being shirtless is required"  
"Inviting me to your bedroom after 10 minutes from our first encounter? You're very sure of yourself"  
He laughed and put on the shirt she had just thrown at him.  
"I like the way you think but i actually meant that new club with the swimming pool"  
"The Oasis? It's impossible to get in without a week notice"  
"Yes i know but i also happen to know a guy who works there, just say yes and i'll make the call"  
Abby stared at him and he smirked.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, okay"  
She said defeated but smiling.  
"Perfect"

He moved towards the little kitchen and stole a cookie and then headed to the door.  
Before opening the door he turned towards Abby.  
"Oh and for your information yes i'm that sure of myself"  
And with that he left and Abby found herself smiling at the door and slowly shaking her head.

He was sure of himself indeed and Abby discovered that she did not mind that at all.


End file.
